


Purring Along

by Kimmy



Series: Every End is a New Beginning [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cats, Deruned Alec, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Matchmaking, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: 5 times Chairman Meow ran away and 1 time Magnus went looking for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TisIzzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisIzzy/gifts).



> I am such a bad cat mom, I forgot about Chairman in "Starting Over" so I decided he deserves his own fic. Prompt provided by TisIzzy in the comments, thank you :* Each part exactly 100 words. That was tough.   
> But anyways, here's a fic! AU, Starting Over or Seeing Through unrelated.

**_One_ **

 

The first month Alec spends in bed.

 

He doesn’t care. He knows he  _ can _ stay in bed forever if he  _ wants _ to. The apartment’s paid for by dad and he or Jace or Izzy come in every so often to make sure he doesn’t die of starvation.

 

That’s when it happens first.

 

He’s tiny, white and impossibly fluffy, sneaks in through a window Robert left open in hopes of getting Alec out of bed once he leaves, and he changes everything.

 

After he’s stripped of his runes, Alec doesn’t care about anything.

 

But he cares about this ball of fur.

 

**_Two_ **

 

The first time the cat gets Alec out of bed for long enough to feed him.

 

The second time, the cat gets Alec out of bed, and makes Alec decide not to come back to bed unless it’s actually to sleep,  _ at night _ .

 

It’s a small step, but it’s a step in the right direction.

 

Alec still spends most of his days doing nothing, having swapped the bed for the couch and blankets, sulking and tracing his skin were the runes aren’t anymore…

 

But at least he acknowledges it.

 

He’s no longer a Shadowhunter.

 

He’s a mundane with a cat.

 

**_Three_ **

 

The third time it happens, the ungrateful beast refuses milk, which makes Alec suspect he may not really be a stray.

 

The cat is way too healthy and clean for that. 

 

Alec has no idea whom he ran away from, but it seems that he knows his way back, so Alec really has no idea what to do but scratch the fluffy little monster’s belly and pour the milk into the sink with resignation.

 

But he loves the cat, his or not, and as he pets him, he realises he smiling for the first time in weeks.

 

It’s gonna be fine.

 

**_Four_ **

 

When the cat visits for the fourth time, Alec comes to terms with the fact it’s not gonna be fine.

 

He will have to make it fine himself.

 

He takes the boxes Jace dragged here from the Institute and puts picture frames on the mantelpiece.

 

He has coffee with his dad next time he visits.

 

He allows Izzy to take him shopping and buys a t-shirt.

 

It’s not black.

 

It feels like starting over. Beginning anew. 

 

It’s less scary and more exciting.

 

For once Alec can do whatever he wants. He just has to figure out what it is.

 

**_Five_ **

 

By the time the cat comes in again, Alec dug out his old sketchbook, rekindled his love for drawing and Izzy introduced him to social media.

 

A week later, hundreds of people are praising his doodles.

 

He doesn’t quite understand that, but after someone messaged him that he can sell things with his art and digits started to change in his bank account, he decides he won’t complain.

 

Because really.

 

He’s cocooned in blankets on his sofa, with tea and sketchbook and a fluffy little beast that is sometimes his and it feels like finally, Alec has made himself home.

 

**_Plus One_ **

 

The sixth time the cat visits him, something changes.

 

“Hi, I think you found my cat.”

 

“You have such beautiful eyes.”

 

Alec says in lieu of greeting and he could punch himself for it.

 

The man just raises an eyebrow.

 

“Alec. Alec Lightwood. No longer a Shadowhunter. I’m gay and you’re pretty.” His hand flies to cover his mouth before he says something stupid again, but the man laughs. “I do have your cat.”

 

“Magnus Bane. High Warlock of Brooklyn. I guess I’ll have to thank Chairman Meow for introducing us.”

 

It’s an embarrassing beginning of a beautiful story.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I am @kingabudzyn on Twitter, fell free to hit me up or tag your thoughts on the fic with #MalecEEIANB  
> I feed on kudos and comments :*


End file.
